rex and rudger brotherly love
by Dawn of the werewolf
Summary: rex and rudger yaoi dark singers one sshot rated m for inect and yaoi


Brotherly love!

Rex X Rudger

I don't own yugioh 5ds rights to their rightful owner!

I was a dark singer I los t a shadow duel to my brother. I was in the dark singer head qauters with the others deevack tied every to get into my pants he got me by surpise a few times but my brother was always there to keep Devack in line. one night, I was awoken by my door opening to see my brother rudger.

"Nii-sa, what's wrong?' I asked and rubbed my eyes to get the sand out of tem.

"rex ,I didn't mean to wake you." He said and touched my face. I smiled I loved my brother. I couldn't help but blush at his touch. I nuzzled my face into his hand. He kissed my forehead. I wanted him to kiss me rudger leaned my head toward his and kissed me. I blushed my eyes widened in shock. I soon relaxed into the kiss. He put his hands on my hips and began to rub them I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled open my night shirt. It was blue as my pants were. He kissed me again. He kisses trailed down to my neck then he stopped at my chest he kissed my nipple I blushed and moaned. He bit it and sucked it. I raced my hand though his blonde hair. He stopped and his hands worked off my night pants he picked me up and we went to his room I was never in his room. I was his younger brother.

"Nii-san why here in your room?" I asked a little courios.

"it is safe when we became dark singers we all have our own rooms. When we picked rooms yours is the closet o everyone's is right across the hall." he said and opened his door. I looked around in his room it was the size of my room but bigger. He came up behind me he kissed my neck his hand raced down my chest my abs and finally my dick. I moaned as he rubbed and raced his firm gentle hands around it he pulled off my boxers and pulled me close I moaned and blushed. My brother threw me on the bed. I looked back at my brother he stuck cold metal fingers in me I blushed and moaned he placed his face near mine I screamed he put his weight on my hands he took out his hand and he took off his shirt. He laid me on the pillows he kissed my chest and abs he and took my dick in his mouth I moaned and laid back I griped a pillow he rubbed and sucked it. I came after moments in his mouth I leaned up he kissed me I kissed back. He put my hand on his dick. He licked my lips I kissed down his chest and abs I undid his buckles and unzipped his pants. I pulled it out I never gave a bowl job before. He guided it into my mouth I did what he did to me he moaned and sat a leg of the edge of the bed he raced a hand though my hair. He came after I deep thoarted him. He pulled off his pants he walked over to his dresser. I looked over he pulled out a condom and a lube bottle he put some lube on his hand and stuck his hand in my ass. I moaned I gently rocked my hips back he put the condom on his dick. he pulled me back and set himself in me I moaned and griped the sheets he rocked back gentley I got used to his size the bed creeked in refusely. I moaned and went faster he went faster to. He moaned and pulled me up and held me to his chest he hugged me tightly. He pinched my nipples I moaned in response he went faster as I griped his thighs he changed so much when I last saw more muscles all over his body his eyes were my brothers his lips were as well. He griped my dick and put a metal finger over the tip of it I came as he went faster I moaned and collapsed on the bed. He rolled me over. He leaned back he set me over his dick I sat my self on it. My hands hold his abs for dear life he picked me legs up and set them at a 90 degree angle. He grabed my hips and rocked e back and forth on him. He raced up my back it was cold I shirved I closed my eyes my body took things differently it bounced up and down on him and it felt good he smiled. I sweat and shivered I came on his hand. He turst more in me I arched as he came as did he. He pulled me close and huged me tightly. I fell asleep in my brothers arms he pulled his sheets over us I slept peacefully. He hugged me in my sleep. I dreamet it was deevack doing what rudger did to me tonight I woke in rudger's room with my brother I laid on his chest and kissed him he kissed bsack his tounge forced it's way in my mouth. I moaned and cried. He put a hand onmy face and wiped my tears away. He hugged me tightly. He pulled me close to him I fell a sleep knowing I was safe here with me brother


End file.
